Of Picnics and Things
by Itonami
Summary: A series of oneshots with pairings of the following: Ichigo x Rukia and Hitsugaya x Hinamori.
1. Of Picnics and Things

**Itonami: **A Ichigo x Rukia one shot. My first Bleach fanfic. I think I'll make a series of one shot or something.

Anyway, enjoy and review, please!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Bleach.

* * *

_Human emotions are always troublesome, Rukia. Especially what they call "love"._

_Troublesome?

* * *

_

Ever since Ichigo tried to tell me something a couple of days ago, he's been acting a little strange. I don't know if my body decided to grow another head, but Ichigo likes to stare then look away quickly. I once asked him about it, and oddly enough, he makes that pouting face and doesn't say anything.

Did I do something wrong!

Come to think of it, the conversation went something like this:

_"Hurry up, you idiot! We're late for the picnic!" Ichigo shouted at me as usual. _

_Of course, I had to bite back. "If you hadn't decided to trash your room and make it harder for me to find a dress, we wouldn't be late!"_

_A large vein pumped in both of our temples. Our eyes gleamed dangerously as we glared. Suddenly, Ichigo dropped his guard and gazed elsewhere. "Just dress. I'll wait outside." He mumbled softly. Then, he just turned around and walked out. _

_After dressing, I went outside and he was indeed waiting for me on the sidewalk. He was carrying our picnic basket in one hand and had the other shoved in his pocket. Ichigo seemed a little upset. For some reason, I couldn't stand that blank, far away look on his face. _

_"Ichigo," I blurted out, "I'm sorry." I said the last part quietly. _

_He towered over me, naturally, and looked down. His lips twitched slightly into a grin. "You should be. I'll forgive you this time."_

_Calm, Rukia, calm. Ignore that comment and you'll be fine. We started walking. I really didn't know what this picnic was about but Ichigo announced that we were going on a picnic, apparently, in the middle of the night._

_It was a cloudless night with the moon beaming over us. He was quiet that night and wordlessly led me to a hill near the school. _

_"Here." Abruptly stopping, this strawberry boy pointed to a spot under a tree. Ichigo spread the blanket and waited for me to sit. _

_He sat himself near me and pulled the basket closer to him. Opening the lid, he reached down and pulled out a button shaped thing. It gave off a gentle fragrance. Ichigo set it down in between and lied down with his hands behind his head. _

_"What are we doing, Ichigo?"_

_He didn't answer me for awhile. It seemed like he was waiting for something. So, I waited with him. _

_Slowly, fireflies came one by one, attracted to the fragrance. They multiplied and soon were swirling around us. I was enchanted. I had never seen anything like it. The sight was beautiful. _

_"Rukia?" _

_"Yes?" I wasn't really paying attention. I was just so fascinated by the fireflies. _

_"Will you…?"_

_"Mm?" Still, I wasn't really listening. One of the little insects flew on my finger. I could almost feel the warmth of its glow. _

_"I said, will you…?" _

_It was hopeless. He had tried to get my attention, but my attention was all focused on the pretty lights dancing around me. _

_I heard him sigh beside me. "Let's go."_

_I snapped my head to face him in the dark. The moon cast heavy shadows on his face, making him appear a little frightening. "We just got here!" I protested despite that. _

_Ichigo stood and shoved his hands in his pockets again. I felt so small as he gazed down at me. "I'll go in early then."_

What was he trying to say that day? That, too, I've inquired about him, but he pretends not to notice me or switches the subject.

Now, it's going beyond the patience limit.

Ichigo is coming. I'll beat it out of him if he doesn't say anything.

"Ichigo, what did you want to tell me?"

He scratches his head and looks like he's trying to think. "Hm? Tell you what?"

I felt a vein pop. "If you don't tell me now, then you can never say it again."

He hesitated then sighed. "You feel up to another picnic?"

Reluctantly, I agree. "Tonight?"

He shakes his head. "No, right now." Ichigo stops at the door and waits for me. When I approach him, in my surprise, he takes me by the hand. Again, we approach that same hill. The sun creates brighter shadows on his angular face. His hand is warm as it holds mine. We go to the same tree we had before and sit.

He pulls away his hand and I find myself missing his warmth. "Well?" My tone was almost impatient.

His face is ready to scowl openly at me like he used to, however, it quickly disappears and remains neutral. His eyes tells me he is nervous.

"That night…I wanted to ask."

"Yes? Ask me what?"

He slips his hands out of his pockets and balls them into fists. "Pick one."

I look at him in puzzlement, but he shakes his fists a little to signal for me to hurry. Sighing, I point to his left one. I discover a small glimpse of a hope.

Ichigo slowly reveals what he possesses in his fist. A small silver band dotted with three miniscule diamonds gleams upon his calloused palm. "A guy gives a ring to a woman when he is going to ask her to marry him…"

He doesn't need anymore words. I am transfixed by that ring and what it symbolizes. I raise my eyes to meet his amber ones and I can only nod. In a flash, he has me in his arms, cradling me against his chest. His arms are comforting and protective, yet at the same time, possessive and aggressive.

After what seemed like an eternity in his arms, I look up at Ichigo's face. "You've been acting like a real ass."

He smirks. "That's what you get for ignoring me. Are fireflies _really_ that interesting?"

I shrug and gaze at the ring on my fourth finger. "Does it _has_ to be there?"

Ichigo sweatdropped severely. "Yes, Rukia, it has to go on your fourth finger. That's where an engagement ring goes."

"Does this mean…that we'll be together?"

He held my eyes. "Forever."

* * *

**Author's notes: **Was this too OOC? I hope it wasn't. I think this would take place long after they come back, maybe? I don't know. You imagine the scene and the time. Ah, well, done with this one. Hopefully, I can add to this some more.

R&R! It's common courtesy!


	2. A Bed and Food

**Itonami: **Captain Hitsugaya and Hinamori are adorable, I think. He LOVES her! Aww! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Bleach.

* * *

_"You're Captain Aizen's…murderer!"

* * *

_

It was bright morning when Hitsugaya bolted up from his bed. A flash of pain went through his torso and he winced very visibly. Tenderly rubbing his bandaged areas, he tousled his pale white hair lazily. Then, his aquamarine eyes spotted a certain vice-captain sleeping with her head in her arms next to his body on the bed. Cold eyes softened at the sight.

Hitsugaya was never one to deny feelings; if he felt like killing, he did, and if he felt like protecting, he did it with passion. He bold and everyone who dared to make fun of him teased him. It became obvious to all of the other twelve captains and vice-captains that he held a soft spot for Hinamori. No matter what position she held, emotions overwhelmed her quite often; he _hated_ more than anything to see her cry or get hurt. The mere sight of her blood made him lose control.

The captain of the tenth division decided to wake her. "Hinamori, wake up. You look uncomfortable."

The petite shinigami startled awake. Her dark hair fell about her face as her hair ornament undid itself from its position. Hitsugaya had never seen her with her hair down. Hinamori looked flustered by his gaze and hurriedly tried to put up her hair again. A hand snapped out to capture her wrist.

"No, wait…I like it down…like that." He said hesitantly, suddenly becoming self-conscious and unsure.

The quiet girl slowly took away her hand and smiled that naïve smile at him. "I wanted…to thank you, Shirou-chan."

Green-blue eyes widened. "Thank me for what? I couldn't protect you."

"Shirou-chan helped me realize my mistake…to move on from Captain A-Aizen."

"Bah!" The division captain scoffed, only to hurt his aching shoulder. Grimacing, he looked at her with his determined expression. "Don't refer to that old bastard as captain. He's a disgrace to our rank."

He regretted the words as soon as they were spoken. Hinamori tensed and looked down at her lap, tears pooling at the corner of her eyes and making their way down her face. Her shoulders trembled from each suppressed sob and her hands clenched in an effort not to cry.

"Damn…" Hitsugaya breathed. "I'm sorry, Hinamori. I shouldn't have said that so freely in front of you."

She sniffed and looked up to shake her head at him. Without thinking, he reached out to wipe off a stray tear. They both received a shock from the contact. The captain immediately retracted his hand while she blushed furiously.

"Hinamori, you know I hate crying."

She nodded vigorously and hiccupped. "I-I know, Shirou-chan."

"If you promise not to cry for a week and smile every day, I'll buy you that sword ornament you want so much on your soul cutter." He crossed his arms and found his lean, boyish torso uncovered by his lack of shinigami uniform.

Hinamori gave him a teary smile and giggled. "One of the 4th division people took it off. Don't worry," her grin became wider, "I closed my eyes while they were doing that."

His face paled in embarrassment. "Hinamori!"

Her eyes started to become far away. "You know, before all of this happened, a lot of the captains teased me. They said I should invite you over for tea sometime."

He was going to kill them all and the council will become desperate to fill the empty captain seats.

"Shirou-chan, are you okay? You look like you're going to kill something…"

"I'm starving!" He declared loudly, surprising the poor girl out of her chair. Of course, being the cool prodigy, he caught her before she could hit the ground. Hitsugaya was reluctant to let go and she seemed reluctant to leave.

Hinamori gave a blushing smile. "I could get you some food, if you'd like."

"You know how to cook?"

She beamed. "Hai! The division loved my cooking!"

Within a half and hour, she was able to present him a tray filled with food. Since Toushirou exercised and always underwent intensive training, he ate heartily, especially since he hadn't eaten since his coma of three days.

"Do you like it?" She asked eagerly.

He nodded. "Will you teach me how to cook?"

She looked surprised. "Eh? Why?"

Hitsugaya swallowed before speaking. "I've never had the time to learn! Is something wrong with that?"

The vice-captain propped up his pillow. "I can teach you as soon as you feel better."

So, they made a pact. Hitsugaya Toushirou and Hinamori Momo smiled at each other.

* * *

_"But then, I should have known…it couldn't have been you."

* * *

_

**-Fin- **

**Author's notes:** You like? I think Shirou-chan and Momo-chan are so cute.

Hopefully, you didn't think it was stupid. Reviews would be wonderful!


	3. Of Victory and Love

**Itonami: **Another Bleach fic for you. It's got a bit more violence. A fight scene included.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Bleach.

* * *

Sounds of battle rushed around vice captain Hinamori Momo as she sliced two hollows then stabbed another with her soul cutter. Blood splattered everywhere. Not too far away, she could hear the shouts of Hitsugaya Toushirou, the captain of the 10th division. Blood became rain that day in battle. It stained her hair ornament which kept her hair up in a neat bun.

"10th division, spread out! Block the bridge!"

Hinamori's blade was covered with oozing red, as she ran towards the bridge. Instantly, she was at Hitsugaya's side. He glared at her with his piercing aqua eyes. "Vice-captain! What the hell do you think you're doing! You'll get killed! Go back, dammit! This isn't even your division!"

Truthfully, he was worried that he didn't have enough men to keep the hollows from crossing, but he wasn't about to admit that just now. Especially to the woman whom he came to care so much about.

He knew her from long ago, when they were just children; she was his playmate. Hinamori went to school leaving him behind before he also decided to join. She was talented, yes, but meek and emotional. Hitsugaya found that particular trait highly annoying, because he found that he didn't like to see her get hurt. Hinamori was congenial and her shy presence along with her cute, innocent look captured many people's attention. At least, it had always captured his.

Apparently, she found his training as shinigami amusing. Her teasing became a routine in his life. Back then, he wasn't even yet a seated official since his spiritual energy needed some work, but she was already vice-captain, hand picked by Aizen. Hinamori proceeded to call him by his last name as promised since he joined the school. He excelled beyond anyone's expectations. When he did pass on to become captain, she was the very first to bound up to him and congratulate his accomplishment.

"Hitsugaya-kun, watch out!" Her voice snapped him out of his trance as he felt her tackle him down. Breath was knocked out of him but he was grateful nonetheless.

He helped her up but Hinamori collapsed back into his arm when she stood on her left ankle. Hitsugaya felt awfully strange holding her like that, but he didn't mind. "Did you sprain your ankle?"

She nodded as she stubbornly tried again to stand. Determination glittered through her dark eyes. "The bridge needs to be secured. Go, Hitsugaya-kun, I'll be fine."

He scowled. "I'm not stupid, Hinamori. Don't underestimate me."

"But—"

Hitsugaya proceeded to cut her off her speech as he hoisted her petite form over his shoulder. She squeaked out a noise of protest which went unnoticed. He held her securely while he defended the bridge. Monstrous forms of the hollows gave squelching noises and filled the air with their battle cries.

"Shit! When this is over, you better go on a diet!" He shouted as he step sided an attack to his right. Expertly avoiding her injured ankle, he threw her off his shoulder, knowing that she had her sword drawn, pathetically trying to protect his back. Trying to regain her balance in mid-air, Hinamori swung her soul cutter only to nick a crazy hollow. Histsugaya realized his mistake.

He moved at an incredible velocity to catch the poor girl again. The captain, being the youngest of all thirteen captains, was short in stature and had to look way up in order to see the gigantic soul monster properly.

"It's all your fault, Shirou-chan!" Hinamori screamed comically while she beat his back with her fists. Being vice-captain, being punched by her repeatedly hurt.

"Stop it, Hinamori. I just need to take it out. It's not that hard."

"How can you be so arrogant, Shirou-chan!" She scolded.

He glared at her. "I told you to quite calling me that."

"Just focus on the task at hand!"

Grunting in reply, Hitsugaya hoisted her up in a more comfortable position and had his soul cutter steady in his right hand. "You better hold on tight."

His brows furrowed as he watched the tip of his sword for concentration. Temperatures fell rapidly as cool air swept over the battlefield. Frost formed on the grass and froze the blood on the ground. "**_Hyourinmaru!_**"

Hitsugaya leapt into the air and a chain shot out from no where to capture the huge hollow by its leg. Ice formed over the leg and crept upward toward the face. Immobilizing the monster, he found the opening to strike. In a huge slash down, he split it open from head to toe. There was a slight pause before the ice shattered and fell down around in millions of pieces. The freezing air was lifted and warmth returned.

The tenth captain gently landed on the ground and dropped Hinamori on the ground. She ungracefully fell on her rear and she used her good leg to kick his legs out from underneath him.

The battle had ended with the hollows' retreat. Shinigami gravely gathered their dead and cared for their injured. Hitsugaya got up first and allowed Hinamori to lean on him while they walked back. She limped heavily.

"My, my, is my Hinamori-kun all grown up now? She seems to have taken an interest in our young captain." A familiar voice softly teased from behind them.

They whirled around to see Captain Aizen walking calmly toward them with a pleasant smile on his face. "Aizen-taichou!" She exclaimed. The tenth division captain almost flinched at how happy she sounded when she was around that man. Almost unconsciously, he tightened his grip on her arm.

Aizen's kind face grew worried. "Are you injured?"

"It was my fault. I was careless." He replied quickly.

He smiled knowingly. "Aa, of course. If you come with me, you can get that treated."

Hitsugaya knew her undying devotion to her captain. His grasp on her slackened which made her cling constrict. She grinned her best smile at her captain. "I'll be fine, Aizen-taichou. Hitsugaya-kun will take good care of me."

Toushirou almost felt like doing a victory sign and sticking out his tongue at the other captain. Almost. Not quite. He still held his dignity and reputation.

"Oi, you should go on a diet. You're heavy." He muttered.

"And you're short." She retorted.

"I'm a captain. You shouldn't make fun of me like that."

"Oh, be quiet. Stop complaining."

"How come you didn't go with Aizen?"

She shrugged and a secretive smile occupied her face. "I would have only burdened him."

He snorted. "So it's okay if you burden me? I'm a captain, too."

Hinamori shook his arm a little. "I know you're a captain, Hitsugaya-kun. You like to repeat a lot." She pointed. "Let's go in the village, Shirou-chan! It'll be fun to see everyone again."

He fought to keep his lips still. The captain shrugged, seemingly nonchalant. "Fine."

"You'll buy me some ice, won't you? My ankle's swollen to the size of your head." She laughed while he glared at her.

"I can just leave you here and let you walk by yourself."

She blew a raspberry at him. "I can just get Aizen-taichou to carry me."

There was a long pause. "Nevermind."

Hinamori softly smiled. A victory for her.


End file.
